videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Saiyaman is Here
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Plot Enemies that you have defeated before have appeared again! This is a job for...a hero!!! Win Conditions *Defeat Frieza and Cell *Clear with Great Saiyaman still alive *Defeat revived Frieza and Cell Lose Conditions *All team HP depleted *Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 are defeated *Time expires Basic Reward *4,600 Zeni *High Mix Capsule *Gohan never forgives evil! *Gohan's High School Clothes *Great Saiyaman Suit *Justice Pose *Justice Rush Enemies *Appule (Level 16, HP: 850) **Consecutive Energy Blast **Energy Shot *Guldo (Level 19, HP: 1,099) **Time Control **Consecutive Energy Blast **Guldo Fighting Pose **Psycho Escape *Burter (Level 23, HP: 1,243) **Mach Punch **Mach Kick **Fighting Pose J **Mach Dash *Raditz (Level 15, HP: 1,003) **Double Sunday **Saturday Crash *Saibaman (Level 14, HP: 788) **Acid **Saibabeam **Self-Destruct *Nappa (Level 18, HP: 1,463) **Genocide Shell **Bomber DX **Break Strike *Raspberry (Level 14, HP: 772) **Energy Shot *Recoome (Level 23, HP: 1,607) **Recoome Kick **Recoome Fighting Bomber **Fighting Pose J *Jeice (Level 23, HP: 1,214) **Sauzer Blade **Crusher Ball **Fighting Pose B **Spinning Blade *Frieza (Final Form) (Level 37, HP: 1,801) **Death Psycho Bomb **Death Beam **Death Meteor *Cell (Perfect) (Level 38, HP: 2,115) **Hyper Drain **All Clear **Perfect Kamehameha **Energy Barrier *Frieza (Full Power) (Level 39, HP: 2,073) **Bloody Sauce **Death Slicer **Villainous Mode **Baked Sphere **Psychic Move *Cell (Full Power) (Level 40, HP: 1,971) **Darkness Mixer **All Clear **Villainous Mode **Perfect Kamehameha **Energy Barrier Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Level Information *Level No.: PQ 51 *Previous: Majin Chaos *Next: Super Saiyan Bargain Sale *Difficulty: 5 Stars *Time Limit: 15'00 Win Conditions *Defeat Cell *Clear with Great Saiyaman still alive *Defeat revived Cell and Frieza Lose Conditions *All team HP depleted *Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 are defeated *Time expires Plot Enemies that you have defeated before have appeared again! This is a job for ...a hero!!! Basic Reward *2,250 Zeni *Great Saiyaman Bandana 1 *Burst Rush Enemies *Nappa (Level 36, HP: 15,031) **Genocide Shell **Bomber DX **Break Strike *Raditz (Level 35, HP: 12,399) **Double Sunday **Saturday Crash *Saibaman (Level 30, HP: 11,280) **Meteor Strike **Consecutive Energy Blast **Self-Destruct *Appule (Level 30, HP: 10,829) **Consecutive Energy Blast **Meteor Strike *Burter (Level 36, HP: 13,060) **Mach Punch **Mach Kick **Fighting Pose I **Mach Dash *Guldo (Level 35, HP: 13,372) **Time Control **Consecutive Energy Blast **Guldo Fighting Pose **Psycho Escape *Jeice (Level 37, HP: 13,230) **Sauzer Blade **Crusher Ball **Fighting Pose B **Mach Dash *Raspberry (Level 30, HP: 10,829) **Beam Rifle *Recoome (Level 36, HP: 16,263) **Recoome Kick **Recoome Eraser Gun **Fighting Pose K *Frieza (Final Form) (Level 38, HP: 13,903) **Death Psycho Bomb **Death Beam **Death Meteor *Cell (Perfect) *Cell (First Form) (Level 40, HP: 16,312) **Bloody Sauce **Life Absorption **Zetsumei Bullet *Cooler (Final Form) (Level 40, HP: 15,795) **Bloody Sauce **Death Beam **Supernova Cooler **Fake Blast *Frieza (Full Power) (Level 40, HP: 15,277) **Bloody Sauce **Death Slicer **Baked Sphere **Psychic Move *Cell (Full Power) Site Navigation Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Levels (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) Category:Levels (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2)